rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Moghedien
Moghedien (in der Alten Sprache die Spinne), ehemals bekannt als Lilen Moiral, war eine der Dreizehn Verlorenen, die im Shayol Ghul nach der Versiegelung durch den Drachen gefangen wurden. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als die Meisterin von Tel'aran'rhiod. Beschreibung Moghedien ist gutaussehend mit dunklem, schulterlangem Haar. Sie hat große, dunkle Augen und ist schlank. Sie scheint stolz, sogar majestätisch. Moghedien ist eine vorsichtige Frau. Sie verbirgt sich eher und geht niemals ein Risiko ein, greift nur an, wenn sie einen Schwachpunkt erkennt und bewegt sich ständig im Schatten. Wenn sie zu verlieren droht, flieht sie eher, niemals würde sie bis zum Letzten Kämpfen, selbst wenn es eine Chance auf Sieg gibt. Hilfe in der Not (Kapitel) Moghedien ist in der Einen Macht nicht so stark wie Lanfear, doch ihre Fähigkeiten in der Welt der Träume, die die andere Verlorene immer als ihr Territorium beanspruchte, gehen weit über die Lanfears hinaus. Handlung Vorgeschichte Die Investmentberaterin Lilen Moiral trat dem Schatten bei, lange bevor der Krieg der Macht begann, versteckte ihre Zugehörigkeit, während sie aus dem Schatten heraus plante und intrigierte. Dies brachte ihr später den Namen Moghedien ein, eine kleine Spinne aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden, die im Verborgenen lebte, mit einem Gift, das innerhalb von Sekunden tötete. Weibliche Verlorene und Schattenfreunde (DW)#Moghedien Moghedien war eine relativ junge Aes Sedai, gerademal 200 Jahre alt zu der Zeit, als das Bohrloch erschaffen wurde. Im Palast (Kapitel) Sie wurde oft als harmlos und unwichtig angesehen, obwohl sie sogar vor der Zeit, als Moghedien ihre Seele dem Schatten verschrieb, die ethischen Gesetze ihres Berufes verletzte. Dieses ansehen gab ihr reichlich Gelegenheit, sich bei der Spionage und Sabotage hervorzutun. Sie gesellte sich zu Lews Therin Telamon als Angehörige seines Stabes und von dieser Position aus sorgte sie in den frühen Jahren des Krieges zu mehreren großen Rückschlägen für das Licht. Obwohl kein General wie die anderen, die dem Schatten im Krieg dienten, war sie für viele tote Zivilisten verantwortlich. Eines ihrer Komplotte, Lews Therin zu vernichten, wurde von Birgitte Silberbogen vereitelt, damals bekannt als Teadra. Dies ließ Moghedien grausame Rache an der Heldin schwören. Träume von Galad (Kapitel) Zusammen mit den anderen zwölf Verlorenen fand sie sich selbst in der Mitte der Hundert Gefährten wieder, beim Schlag gegen den Shayol Ghul, angeführt von Lews Therin. Darin gefangen schlief sie für dreitausend Jahre. Moghediens Stärke in der Einen Macht, obwohl außerordentlich nach den Standards im Dritten Zeitalter, war nicht außergewöhnlich mächtig für das Zeitalter der Legenden. Natürlich war sie als eine der Verlorenen eine der dreizehn mächtigsten Machtlenker auf der Seite des Dunklen Königs, doch sie ist die schwächste der Verlorenen. Doch es ist ihre Macht in Tel'aran'rhiod, die ihre erwähnenswerteste Fähigkeit ist. Der Schatten erhebt sich eintrat."]] Gewohnt, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, versteckt sich Moghedien nach ihrer Befreiung auch weiterhin. Als Dienerin Gyldin maskiert beobachtet sie in Tanchico die verbliebenen elf Mitglieder von Liandrins Gruppe der Schwarzen Schwestern. Verborgene Gesichter (Kapitel) Sie plant, sich selbst in den Besitz des Herrschaftsbandes zu bringen, das die Aes Sedai suchen. Moghedien findet schnell heraus, dass Elayne und Nynaeve der Schwarzen Ajah nach Tanchico gefolgt sind, und sucht sie in ihrer Schenke auf, um sie über all ihre Fortschritte zu befragen. Sie benutzt Zwang, um dafür zu sorgen, dass beide ihr alles erzählen und sich später an nichts mehr erinnern. Schleier (Kapitel) Moghedien hat längst schon die Lage des Herrschaftsbandes herausgefunden, während die Schwarze Ajah noch den Panarchenpalast durchsucht. Bei einem ihrer Besuche, indem sie in Tel'aran'rhiod den A'dam betrachtet, wird sie von Nynaeve beobachtet und wiedererkannt, was der ehemaligen Seherin auch den Gegenstand offenbart, den die Schwarze Ajah sucht. Nachdem Nynaeve und Elayne erfolgreich in den Panarchenpalast eingedrungen sind, kann Nynaeve das Herrschaftsband finden, wobei Moghedien sich ihr nähert, im glauben, durch ihre Tarnung sicher zu sein. Doch Nynaeve erkennt sie wieder und es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem Moghedien schließlich unterliegt. Abgeschirmt und gefesselt lässt Nynaeve sie zurück, aber es gelingt Moghedien, sich zu befreien und zu verschwinden, ehe der Palast durch Jeaine Caide mit einem Baalsfeuer-''Ter'angreal'' schwer beschädigt wird. Die Feuer des Himmels Nachdem die Schwarzen Schwestern sich in Amador im Haus eines Schattenfreundes niedergelassen hatten, übernahm Moghedien die Kontrolle über sie, wobei klar wird, dass sie sie schon als Gyldin in Tanchico beobachtet hat. Sie macht allen deutlich, dass sie stärker und besser im Gebrauch der Einen Macht ist, um sie gefügig zu machen, doch Liandrin blieb innerlich widerspenstig, selbst nachdem Moghedien an ihr ein Exempel statuiert hatte. Die Verlorene gab verschiedene Befehle an die Gruppe aus, behielt jedoch Asne Zeramene, Chesmal Emry, Temaile Kinderode, Liandrin Guirale und Eldrith Jhondar bei sich, um Nynaeve al'Meara aufzuspüren und sich an ihr zu rächen. Die Schattenjägerin (Kapitel) In Tel'aran'rhiod hält sie sich so stark versteckt, dass selbst Birgitte sie nicht aufspüren kann. Doch Moghedien kann sie dort beobachten. Sie verfolgt auch Elayne und Egwene, letztere, um sie in Tel'aran'rhiod unschädlich zu machen, da sie sich dort ohne Ter'angreal bewegen kann, und um über beide an Nynaeve heranzukommen. Auch an Birgitte will sie sich rächen. Moghedien spürt Nynaeve und Birgitte, als diese bei dem Treffen von Graendal, Lanfear, Rahvin und Sammael in Tel'aran'rhiod erscheinen, dass auch sie selbst beobachtet, zeigt das jedoch nicht. Statt dessen verfolgt sie beide zu der Menagerie, in der Nynaeve und Elayne sich verstecken, und greift die Frauen dort an. Sie beginnt Nynaeve zu foltern, um Informationen von ihr zu erhalten, ist jedoch unaufmerksam und bekommt einen Pfeil in die Brust, als Birgitte wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist. Ohne erfahren zu haben, wo genau Nynaeve sich befindet, schleudert Moghedien Birgitte aus Rache aus Tel'aran'rhiod - ihre Rache, da sie Birgitte so davon abhält, jemals wieder vom Rad als Heldin ausgesponnen zu werden und auch davon, ihren Geliebten wieder zu finden -, bevor sie erwacht. In der Realen Welt lässt sie sich sofort von Chesmal Emry heilen. Liandrin will ihren Zustand ausnutzen, doch Moghedien verpasst ihr eine mit einem extrem komplizierten Knoten abgebundene Abschirmung und einen Zwang, der sie davon abhält, Selbstmord zu begehen, um sie bis an ihr Lebensende zu strafen. Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel) Moghedien kann Nynaeve und Elayne in Samara aufspüren und befindet sich als Marigan verkleidet mit zwei kleinen Jungen - Jaril und Seve - in einer Gruppe Flüchtlinge, als die beiden Frauen und ihre Begleiter die Wasserschlange besteigen. Nynaeve lässt aus Mitleid alle Flüchtlinge mit an Bord gehen und bezahlt die Passage für sie. Auf der Reise nähert sich Moghedien ihnen, indem sie ihnen eine sehr traurige Geschichte über ihr Schicksal erzählt. Nachdem die anderen Flüchtlinge in Boannda das Schiff verlassen, bleibt sie bei Nynaeve und Elayne. Nach Boannda (Kapitel) ##################### Gefangene in Salidar Sie ist zu selbstsicher in Tel'aran'rhiod, als Nynaeve ihr ein Halsband umlegt und Moghedien mit einem A'dam an sich bindet. Nynaeve nutzt Moghediens Fähigkeit, die Macht zu lenken, um Rand bei Sieg gegen Rahvin zu helfen. Während der ganzen Zeit ist Moghedien entsetzt, wie Nynaeve durch den A'dam fühlen kann, was zeigt, warum sie so gern aus dem Schatten heraus angreift. Während sie noch immer in der Welt der Träume durch den A'dam mit Moghedien verbunden ist, findet Nynaeve heraus, dass Moghedien genug von den Geschehennissen in Salidar weiß, dass die Verlorene sie tatsächlich dort befinden muss. Obwohl der A'dam verschwinden wird, wenn Nynaeve Tel'aran'rhiod verlässt, geschieht das, was dort passiert, auch in der Wachen welt. Nynaeve betäubt Moghedien stark mit Spaltwurzel, so dass in der realen Welt Moghediens Fähigkeit, die Macht zu lenken, blockiert ist, was ihr Tarngewebe verschwinden lässt. Zurück im realen Salidar fertigt Elayne eine art modifizierten A'dam für Moghedien, der aussieht wie Halsband und Armband ohne die verbindende Leine. Elayne und Nynaeve erfahren danach Geheimnisse über die Eine Macht und das Zeitalter der Legenden von ihr. Während der ganzen Zeit, in der sie gebunden ist, kann jeder, der das Armband trägt, Moghediens ständige Angst und Hass durch die Verbindung spüren. Unter einem anderen Meister Moghedien wird schließlich durch Aran'gar vom A'dam befreit und nach Shayol Ghul gebracht, wo sie zuerst von Shaidar Haran geschlagen wird. Dann wird einmal mehr ihr Wille gestohlen durch eine Geistfalle, die Moridin besitzt, und sie ist erneut eine Sklavin. Moridin schickt Moghedien aus, um Falion Bhoda und Ispan Shefar aufzuspüren und sich über ihre Suche nach Angreal in Ebou Dar zu informieren. Während sie dort ist, sieht sie Nynaeve in einem Boot und schießt vor Wut Baalsfeuer auf sie, verfehlt sie allerdings. Moridin schickt Moghedien zusammen mit Cyndane zu Graendal, um diese zu ihm zu befehlen. Moghedien nimmt an der Schlacht bei Shadar Logoth teil, wo sie sich während des ganzen Kampfes im Hintergrund versteckt. Sie nimmt am Treffen der anderen Verlorenen in Tel'aran'rhiod teil, das wie die Ansaline-Gärten aussieht. Dort wird ihr gesagt, dass Rand nicht verletzt werden darf und Mat und Perrin getötet werden sollen, wenn man sie findet. In der Letzten Schlacht, nach Demandreds Tod, setzt sie die Maske der Spiegel auf und übernimmt das Kommando über seine Sharaner, doch nur für kurze Zeit, bevor ihre Einheit von Talmanes und Drachen zerstört wird. Sie überlebt dies und die Letzte Schlacht und hält sich selbst jetzt für die höchste der Auserwählten. Doch sie wird von einer Sul'dam gefangen genommen, der Grund dafür ist, dass sie keinen Aes Sedai Ring trägt und herumläuft, als würde sie nichts gutes im Schilde führen. Wie alle anderen Damane wird sie nach Ebou Dar gebracht. Weitere Bilder Forsaken_Moghedien.jpg mogh.jpg mogh.shaid.jpg|Moghedien und Shaidar Haran Moghedien.jpeg Moghedien.jpg moghedien_aol.jpg moghedien2.jpg moghedien3.jpg Moghedien4.JPG WoT_Japanese_ACoS5.gif|Japanisches Buchcover moghedien.JPG es:Moghedien Kategorie:Moghedien Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verlorene